MIRA LO QUE HAS HECHO
by Claudia Medina
Summary: Stear es jefe de tecnología del grupo Andley, viudo, ama a su hijo Tony, guapo pero workoholico y mas despistado que nada. Candy es la maestra de Tony y obliga a Stear a ir a un junta justo el día que presenta su proyecto.
1. Chapter 1

Por Claudia Medina

CAPITULO 1

El auto negro de dos años de antigüedad se detuvo en la puerta del colegio, una figura minúscula se bajó corriendo con la mochila atrás botando cada paso que daba. Él se bajó despacio después que su hijo, su altura sobrepasaba los 1.85 metros, se peinó con los dedos los alborotados cabellos oscuros como la noche, se acicaló y medio se acomodó la corbata antes de dar el portazo, se palpó el saco buscando sus lentes que por un momento olvidó que traía los de contacto porque dentro de una hora tenía una junta con el Consejo Administrativo de las empresas Andley, el centro de investigación que estaba a su cargo iba a dar a conocer una nueva investigación que sería aprobada. Pero todo parecía que ese día el pie izquierdo fue el primero en tocar el suelo, para rematar esa bendita mujer, la maestra de Anthony amenazó con no recibirlo si no se presentaba. Mrs. López, el ama de llaves, se tuvo que ir con su familia y era imposible dejarlo solo en casa.

Llegó al vestíbulo de la dirección y tras la sonrisa de Barbie de la secretaria se fue a un salón de juntas. Esperó alrededor de unos veinte minutos en los que sentía que se le iba la vida, cada segundo contaba en menos de cuarenta minutos tendría todos esos hombres revisando su trabajo de casi un año con cara de saber de lo que les están hablando. Cada cinco minutos recibía o hacía una llamada en su Blackberry, checando a su equipo para que tuvieran todo listo.

-Ronnie, gracias por verificarlo, busca al doctor Schneider debe estar ene l lab…- decía viendo a través de la ventana como unos niños practicaban educación física.

-Buenos Días Mr. Cronwell – dijo una voz femenina tras de él.

Volteó y vio a una mujer que lucía unas highlights rubias sobre un cabello lacio color miel, de unos 38 años, delgada y menuda, cargando una carpeta en el brazo derecho, su postura era totalmente alineada y su presencia daba confianza.

-Gracias, después te hablo- colgó el teléfono y lo puso sobre la mesa, antes de sentarse le hizo un ademán para que ella lo hiciera primero. La mujer se sentó justo frente a él como una digna bailarina del Bolsoi, acomodando en orden excesivo sus pertenencias. El con la poca paciencia que le quedaba sonrió.-Doctor Alistear Cronwell,- aclaró mirándola fijamente.

- Mucho gusto Doctor, , pero mis alumnos prefieren decirme Miss Candy –extendió la mano para saludarlo-y aunque no lo parezca también tengo estudios de maestría.

-Bueno, es muy bueno saber que estoy tratando con profesionales- dijo al recargarse en el respaldo de la silla. De pronto sonó el blackberry-disculpe, hola, si, así es, Ronnie estoy en una junta…si, habla a mantenimiento, sino todo se va a echar a perder… dile al Doc que te firme ok? Gracias….-colgó y puso el gadget en el bolso de su saco.-Usted dígame, le aclaro que no me gustó que me presionara con no aceptar a Tonny si yo no venía.

Candy soltó una risita de desesperación- disculpe pero sino mandé 20 reportes previos a este fueron pocos, todos venían firmados por usted prometiendo venir al siguiente día y no era así..

-Un momento, yo no recibí nada…bueno creo que uno hace dos días y le expliqué a mi hijo que tenía un proyecto en puerta y no podría hacerlo y le aseguré que usted lo comprendería…- su discurso fue de nuevo interrumpido por su celular. Esta vez se paró y se fue a una esquina del cuarto para atenderla. Y lo puso de nuevo en la mesa

-Pues creo que alguien no está dando la información completa en casa y además se está haciendo un experto en falsificar firmas... Tonny es un niño muy inteligente…

-¡¿Inteligente?! Pues solo para esto, sus calificaciones dejan mucho que desear...- interrumpió el hombre

-Dr… creo que ya ha oído hablar de la inteligencia emocional… y que la calificación es solo algo administrativo pero que de ninguna manera es reflejo del conocimiento e inteligencia de alguien…. Además el psicólogo ha hablado con usted de cierto porcentaje de dislexia …

-Que ustedes prometieron ayudarlo…

-Y el psicólogo lo está haciendo, de hecho Mr. White y yo estamos trabajando en equipo, ya que yo estoy al frente del grupo… y bueno se nos unió Mr. Leegan el maestro de educación física… es por eso que requeríamos de su presencia para informarlo y que nos autorice…-de nuevo sonó el timbre del teléfono, esta vez Candy tomo el gadget y lo apagó para después ponerlo en un cajón

-¿Qué le pasa? ¿Sabe lo importante que es que se comuniquen conmigo? Es un proyecto del centro de investigación que me van a mandar por un $%·"&%* tubo si no llegó en 20 minutos…y tuve que esperarla …-dijo alzando la voz-¿Tiene idea de lo importante que es? ¿Tiene idea de lo que es ser padre soltero?

-¡Y creo que un alumno accidentado también lo es…-dijo Candy al ponerse en pie igual que su interlocutor y con voz firme siguió su discurso- además tengo alumnos que están esperando que vaya a darles clase, yo también trabajo con personas importantes… su hijo es importante para mi, pero veo que no lo es para usted y deje de gritarme y de maldecir en mi salón de juntas caballero. Además usted no es el único padre soltero en este cuarto Mr. Cronwell!

-Y ¿qué? ¿me va a dejar sin descanso?- dijo al soltar una risita para relajarse

-No, lamentablemente vamos a tener que pedirle que se lleve a Tonny- dijo seria y lamentando decirlo.

No podía ser posible, a esas alturas del año escolar y sin Mrs. López en su casa… ya tenían 15 días sin ella…sería el suicidio. Candy cambió la expresión de su cara y la dulcificó

-Disculpe, pero esa es la realidad, solo autorice que Tonny entre en el equipo de basketball es todo lo que le pido, es un gran atleta, sería el capitán… pero necesito que lo apoye, mire ya después hablaremos con más calma- dijo al escuchar que de nuevo sonaba el celular dentro del cajón.

Stear pensó por un segundo, miró los ojos verdes expectantes, realmente le interesaba el bienestar de su hijo y ya estaba presionado de tiempo.

-Por el recogerlo, no se preocupe, una mamá de cada elemento los recogerá cada día, habrá un horario…y si no puede…pues lo trataré con las demás mamás ¿ok?

Había algo en esa mujer que lo hacía ceder

-Ok, ¿Dónde firmo?-dijo bajando toda la guardia

-Mire cuando usted pueda hablaremos con más calma- dijo al acomodar todo, después que Stear firmó y se dirigió casi corriendo hacia la puerta. Candy sacó el celular del cajón-Mr. Cronwell, su black- dijo al correr tras él, lo cual provocó un choque entre ellos.

-Ah si, lo olvidaba-dijo anonadado de sentirla tan cerca, su perfume era suave y floral, muy femenino-gracias- se escuchó con voz temblorosa y pasó saliva. Se dio la media vuelta para abrir la puerta

-Mr. Cronwell-dijo Candy antes de que saliera, no pudo frenarse, desde que llegó y vio a ese hombre con la corbata mal anudada la puso nerviosa, no podía dejarlo salir así, no sabía si por ser samaritana del buen vestir o por su compulsión por el orden-disculpe permítame componerle la corbata, la tiene mal atada

-¿En serio esta mal…? Oh, gracias,-dijo asombrado - perdón, pero lo último que veo es el espejo- dijo totalmente avergonzado.-por favor.

Candy le explicó que su padre le enseñó como anudarse la corbata ya que fue parte del equipo de equitación mientras la ponía en su lugar correctamente acomodada. Al mismo tiempo Stear trataba de no respirar, al principio, porque esa mujer que tenía tal vez poderes metafísicos se diera cuenta de que su cercanía provocaba que su respiración se acelerara.

-Gracias-dijo antes de salir de la sala

-Le mandaré un mail para decirle donde puede recogerlo

-Está bien, Miss Candy, ¿Puedo llamarla así?

-Si, claro, y disculpe pero creo que soy obsesiva compulsiva del orden no lo tome a mal…

-No se preocupe- dijo antes de echarse a correr al portón de entrada, ahora todo dependía de su habilidad para conducir como si estuviera en Indianápolis.

El olor a comida china inundaba el carro, ya estaba mareado de por si, no había comido en todo el día a pesar de que Ronnie insistía en que tomara aunque sea un bocadillo de los que quedaron de la junta, a pesar que el mismo tío William abrió la puerta del laboratorio para invitarlo a cenar con algunos miembros del consejo, "Es día de cenar comida china, Tony no me lo perdonaría" arguyó como única frase antes de volver a concentrarse en su trabajo. Pero eso había sido horas atrás.

Vio el croquis que Ronnie imprimió del mail que recibió para llegar al lugar donde podía recoger a Tony, se cercioró que el número fuera el correcto, eran casi las nueve de la noche y no encontraba las palabras para disculparse con los padres de ese compañerito "una rosa nunca te deja en mal" vino como caída del cielo la frase de su primo Anthony, al cual estaba muy ligado, pero este murió en plena adolescencia al caer de un caballo, por eso fue el primer nombre que se le vino a la cabeza cuando tuvo por primera vez en sus brazos a su hijo. Al bajar se dio cuenta que el jardín vecino ostentaba unas rosas rosas hermosas, así que no vaciló en tomar su navaja suiza y cortar una. Caminó entonces hacia la casa clásica suburbana, color blanco con verde, macetones, impecable, como si fuera sacada de una revista de Home American Style, presionó el botón del timbre esperando que la madre del chico no fuera a fulminarlo con la mirada. La puerta de abrió y lo primero que hizo fue anteponer la rosa rosa.

-Una disculpa madame-dijo antes que cualquier otra cosa.

-No hay cuidado- escuchó una voz algo familiar.

Stear movió la cabeza sorprendentemente frente a él estaba la figura que menos esperaba, Miss Candy, pero, con un outfit totalmente hogareño lejos de su uniforme de maestra de colegio, vestía unos shorts de mezclilla y una top de tirantes muy ligeros, era como cualquier mamá del vecindario. Su cabello recogido con una pinza de mariposa y algunos mechones salían traviesos a los lados, sus sandalias se adornaban con unas pulseritas en los tobillos.

-Miss Candy!, perdón…pero…

-Está allá arriba durmiendo. Estuve toda la tarde tratando de comunicarme con usted al celular que medio Tony pero creo que lo trae apagado.

Se llevó las manos a la frente y se golpeo con el puño dos veces antes de checar su móvil, en algún momento lo apagó sin darse cuenta, en ese instante sonó el teléfono.

-Perdón… si, Doc, ¿le importaría si le mando eso mañana? Está bien entonces en un momento cuente con ello… bye… disculpe- dijo al levantar su blackberry buscando una señal de internet.- ¿Tiene wiresless?

-No,- dijo ella moviendo la cabeza como diciendo que ese hombre no tenía remedio, era un workólico- pero estaba mandando unos mails, está abierto en mi pc de escritorio, pase.

-Que pena- dijo el hombre al pasar y revisar cada detalle de la casa, pasó a un escritorio que estaba en la esquina del living junto a un viejo piano de estudio-Esto es para usted- dijo apenas sonriendo dándole en la mano la rosa.

-Gracias-dijo ella aceptándola y dibujando una risilla-adelante, estaba mandando unas planeaciones… los chicos estuvieron gran parte de la tarde en la alberca de mi vecina… la dueña de estas rosas…-dijo con una mirada cómplice al seguir su camino a la cocina. Stear se sentó en la perfumada silla con un cojín de flores rosas con verde y vio un recipiente con pasas cubiertas con chocolate que le decían a grito abierto que las comiera.

-¿Pasas con chocolate?-preguntó para asegurarse

-¡Me encantan!- dijeron al unísono, para después reír.

-Tome si gusta, es que tengo el mal hábito de comerlas mientras platico con mis amigos por el chat, o mientras trabajo- dijo Candy con algo de vergüenza.

-Yo también, gracias-añadió Stear mientras se llevaba a la boca algunas pasas y empezaba a entrar a su correo personal, sacó un USB para conectar su Blackberry a la pc.

-No ha comido ¿verdad?- preguntó la mujer desde la cocina

-¿La verdad?...No…. ¿Se nota mucho?...pero…

-¿Le gusta el pescado con pasta?, es que me disponía a cenar….

-Ay por favor ya no me haga sentir mas mal…en un segundo termino…

-No, si gusta puede acompañarme, puedo compartir con gusto…hoy es viernes de no comer nuggets ni hamburguesas...y de cenar como alguien adulto…

-Bueno es que para los Cronwell es viernes de…

-Comida china, nos dijo Tony.

Stear sonrió- Si así lo prefiere, puedo bajar la comida del auto y podemos hacer un buffet, solo déjeme mandar esto.

-Claro, será bueno hablar con alguien adulto- dijo ella sonriendo mientras iba al gabinete a sacar unos platos para poner el otro servicio.

Stear dejó a la computadora trabajar sola, una propuesta como esta no la tenía todos los días corrió al auto y sacó los envases clásicos de cartón que lucían ya humedecidos por las salsas agridulce y de soya. Al entrar al comedor vio una mesa perfectamente puesta como la cualquier elegante restaurante francés, copas tenedores, cucharas, mantelitos y servilletas en forma de abanico en las copas, una bandeja de baño maría estaba justo al lado del florero con la solitaria rosa rosa.

-Tome, creo que ya están dañados los envases

-Lo pondré en un bowl, pase, puede lavarse las manos aquí en el fregadero.

-Gracias

Candy fue inmediatamente por el secador para dárselo en las manos y una escena común hacia cuatro años se proyectó en su mente, cuando Terry llegaba y ella ya tenía la mesa lista para cenar, él tomaba el secador con sus manos mojadas pero lo aventaba a un lado y la tomaba a ella de la cintura para plantarle un beso de los que solo ellos podían darse, después la miraba con esa pícara mirada azul oscuro que oscurecía más al tacto de su piel y le aseguraba que primero la cenaría a ella. Ningún hombre extraño había estado en esa cocina desde hacía cuatro años, a excepción de Tom su hermano, George su vecino y Mr. Leegan que para el caso también contaban como hermanos. Se quedó por un instante parada como si estuviera en el limbo.

- ¿Miss Candy?

-ah perdón… ¿Vino blanco, tinto o rosado?

Stear dudó, tenía ya dos años de abstinencia alcohólica, después de que tuvo esa gran depresión a la muerte de Patty. Vio el plato - Ah, bueno, rosado…

Candy sonrió, -solo quería saber su gusto, creo que solo tenemos refresco de manzana…cosecha…2010…

-Muy buena, me la recomendaron- contestó siguiendo la broma, soy un experto catador-dijo al dar un sorbo de su copa burbujeante.

-Es que de un tiempo acá, destino los viernes para cenar yo sola, pongo la mesa y disfruto de un platillo como si estuviera en un restaurante… a veces es bueno no comer menú de niños o no estar comiendo y dando indicaciones de buenos hábitos en la mesa.

-A si claro, buenos hábitos en la mesa…- repitió como si realmente él revisar eso en Tony, su mente hizo un escaneo rápido de su conducta en lo que se diría que era la mesa del comedor y no encontró ningún protocolo. Lamentó no haber enseñado eso a su hijo, tal vez esa noche hizo el ridículo frente a su amigo y se prometió a si mismo que lo haría.- Parece buena idea.- dijo al llevarse un bocado a la boca, era lo mas delicioso que hubiera probado en su vida.

"¡¿Quieren que coma esa comida china?! si quieres cena tú, querido, con tu hijo", le dijo Patty, -"yo estoy a dieta porque tendré una sesión la semana próxima y no quiero que me quiten esta nueva oportunidad que tengo de regresar a mi carrera de modelo, ya suficiente tuve con estos cuatro años de ausencia… esta oportunidad no puedo desaprovecharla" Fue el último dialogo que tuvo con ella antes del accidente. Y fue la última vez que vio su mesa dispuesta para cenar. Suspiró y eso lo trajo a la realidad.

-Delicioso

-Gracias.

-Por favor, me gustaría borrar esa mala impresión…

-¿Le aprobaron el proyecto?

-Si, estuvo algo difícil, mi tío y mi hermano me apoyaron pero como quiera se tienen que tomar en cuenta al consejo… de hecho, me invitaron a festejar pero… tenía que venir por Tony y la nanny de Tony tuvo que irse de pronto.

-Ah entiendo…yo también siento lo de en la mañana, si hay algo importante para mi son mis alumnos, y bueno a Tony le he tomado un cariño especial, además que él y Richard han llegado a ser buenos amigos.

-¿Richard? ¿Usted es la mamá de Richard? Tony se refiere a usted así, no como su maestra…

-Bueno porque creo que es mucho mejor simpatizar con la mamá de un amigo que con la maestra ¿no es cierto?

-Pues creo que si, y más siendo como Tony.

-En el fondo es tan sensible, tiene un gran talento… hoy ganaron el partido. El equipo está formado por Tony, Richard, Ari, Megan y Diego… todos están en el proyecto de mi hermano, Mr. Tomas White que usted ya lo conoce, es el psicólogo del colegio.

-Si ya tengo el gusto, espero que esto tenga un buen resultado.

-Va a ver que si, confío en todos y eso se verá conforme transcurra el tiempo. Por los Osos-dijo al levantar su copa

-Por los osos.

La cena siguió con comentarios de los chicos del equipo cuando de pronto el timbre sonó de nuevo Candy fue a abrir la puerta y un gran ramo de flores estaba a la puerta, solo unos jeans salían de la parte inferior.

-Hola Candy-dijo una voz tras el ramo.

-Neal, que sorpresa, pasa.

-Toma esto es para ti… y traje pizzas y la película de Perl Harbor ¿la querías ver no?- dijo al entrar con confianza y quedar helado al ver a ese hombre sentado a la mesa de Candy. Como todo macho sus sentidos se alertaron.-ah estas ocupada, buenas noches…Mr….

-Cronwell- añadió Candy- es el papá de Tony, vino por él.

-Ah- bajo la guardia- Buenas noches yo soy Neal Leegan el entrenador de los ganadores Osos y amigo de Candy-dijo al abrazarla.

Stear asintió con la cabeza y se paró de la mesa,-es mejor que me vaya- dijo al ir al escritorio y revisar que todo su archivo fue enviado, una ventana del chat parpadeaba en naranja diciendo que un tal Albert decía en su mensaje ¿Dónde estás mi princesa?- "Esta mujer tiene mas seguidores que Jennifer López"-pensó, volteó y vio de reojo su figura por detrás y veía la razón de porque, tenía una figura de diosa disfrazada de ama de casa.

-Si gusta puede venir por Tony mañana, eso quería decirle por teléfono, está realmente cansado y no veo el caso de despertarlo.

-Está bien- vengo por la mañana- dijo con una sonrisa a fuerzas.-con permiso y que disfruten la película…-se dirigió al carro y lo encendió viendo como Neal cerraba la puerta.

_**CONTINUARA**_…


	2. Chapter 2

Por Claudia Medina

CAPITULO 2

Tomó un sorbo de agua y se volvió a acomodar el cabello con la mariposa y sonrió nuevamente con la ocurrencia de su amigo Albert en la pantalla de la pc.

-Estas loco- escribió en mayúsculas – no creo que seas como Cuasimodo, si …algo extraño…no sé… tal vez tengas una verruga en medio de la nariz jajajajajaaa…para no querer mandarme una foto si quiera.

-¡Oye, dijiste que no tenías cámara Web!- escribió Albert.

-No sé tal vez, algún día la compre… con conocerte así creo que no necesito tu físico.- Escribió Candy rápido.

-Yo menos, pero estoy seguro que eres hermosa físicamente tanto como lo es tu alma.

-Gracias- añadió una carita sonrojada- espero que cuando nos conozcamos no te desilusiones.

-Estoy seguro que no-aparecieron las letras en el Messenger- Ahora me acaba de llegar trabajo, seguiré conectado…

-Está bien… pero me despido ya tengo sueño bye.

La palabra bye y besos mi princesa aparecieron en recuadro azul. Candy se disponía acerrar las ventanas cuando relampagueó un cuadrito naranja, Einstein estaba hablándole.

-Hola Miss Candy!

-Hola , pero, dígame Candy.

-Cuando me hable de "tú" y me diga Stear.

-OK

-¿A que horas es el partido?

-A las 5:00, le toca a Jana Johnson la mamá de Ari llevarlos y traerlos

-¿Dónde vive?

-Es mi vecina… la de las rosas

-Ah, OK, entonces paso como a las ocho, ¿habrá cena de adultos?

-Que raro se ve eso..jajajajajaja

-Perdón con todo respeto…

-No se disculpe, yo misma la llamo así…perdón disculpesssss.

-Yo decía porque tengo una mejor idea… podríamos ir a cenar.

-Ah parece buena idea, pero… las mamás harán una bbq precisamente con Jana y George, los niños aprovecharan la alberca… si nos quieres acompañar.

-Si me aceptan…

-¡Claro!, las mamás del equipo te quieren conocer, solo eres el carro que recoge a Tony.

-jajajjajaja…. Ahí estaré… ¿tengo que llevar algo?

-Bueno, Mucho entusiasmo si ganaron y mucha comprensión si perdieron… y si puedes, algunas botanas, ya después aclaras con María la mamá de Diego que es la que reparte las cosas.

-OK. Nos vemos. Y muchas gracias por todo, Tony es otro.

-Gracias a él, Richard está feliz con su amistad. Dice que si algún día podremos adoptar también a Tony… jajajaja

-Créeme que no estaría mal la idea… jajajaa. Bye.

-Bye.

Cerró las ventanas de la PC, se cercioró que todo estuviera en orden, fue la cuarto de Richard y lo arropó con la colcha, el minisplit estaba muy frío y le dio un beso en la frente, fue al cuarto de Camila y repitió la acción; puso lag alarma y se dirigió al baño, fue un día agotador pero esos minutos chateando con Albert no se los perdía por nada, su amistad fue por casualidad, un "error" del internet o un acierto del destino, pero él siempre tenía palabras de aliento y empezó a conocerla como si tuviera una bola de cristal. Fue justo después de la muerte de Terry, entró a un grupo donde los miembros habían tenido perdidas, se equivocó al teclear un mail y dio con él. Después de algunos meses se dieron cuenta del error pero de todas formas fueron de mutua ayuda, ya que él había perdido a un sobrino muy querido del cual no se reponía en su totalidad y otro de sus sobrinos había enviudado recientemente y en ese entonces se hundía en una terrible depresión. Candy recibía sus palabras de aliento y ella de alguna forma le daba su punto de vista para que entendiera a su sobrino.

Terminó de bañarse, se puso su bata de satín fuscia, esa que volvía loco a Terry, se recostó y esta vez no acarició su lugar, suspiró hondo y recordó la palabra adopción…

_-Tarzán, era la trabajadora social- dijo Terry abriendo como platos sus ojos azules al colgar el teléfono- Ya la tienen, es una niña-agregó con un tono de incertidumbre y emoción- tiene casi un año de edad_ .

_-Justo ahora que tenemos el primer eco del bebé… ¡estoy feliz mi amor! ¿Tendremos a los dos, verdad?_ – dijo dubitativa a los ojos de su esposo.

-_Si tu lo quieres y puedes, recuerda que es un embarazo de alto riesgo- dijo al tocarle su estómago algo abultado ya.- y yo salgo a las locaciones en una semana._

_-Claro que si, tomaré, te lo prometo, las medidas necesarias. Háblale, háblale dile que mañana vamos por Camila._

_-¿Camila?_

_-¿No te gusta? Es que así se llamaban siempre mis muñecas-al menos que la llamemos Giselle o Coppelia…_

_-No gracias, Camila está bien.- Dijo al abrazarla y darle un beso en la boca mezcla de ternura y dulzura. Candy sintió algo de culpa en ese beso y pensó que su esposo no estaba totalmente convencido de la adopción-Recuerda que ambos crecimos prácticamente solos, si en nuestras manos está ayudar a un angelito que iluminará nuestras vidas… hagámoslo._

_-Claro un angelito-repitió sus palabras como asimilándolo._

_-No te arrepentirás- dijo Candy al dirigirse a las escaleras._

Sonrió y la curiosidad volvió a su mente, ¿Cómo sería Albert? Y fue entonces cuando algo inexplicable le sucedió, le gustaría que fuera como Stear, su perfume lo sintió de nuevo en sus fosas nasales y su calidez también, si, esa que sintió cuando se acercó a él para acomodarle la corbata o cuando se toparon en el escritorio de la computadora cuando vino un sábado a ponerle sabrá Dios cuantos programas para actualizarla, o cuando le pidió que le sostuviera el tubo del desagüe del fregadero cuando se ofreció a repararlo porque la vio en problemas con la cocina inundada. Sacudió la cabeza y se dijo a si misma "Estas loca Candice Grandchester"

La casa estaba iluminada y se escuchaba el ruido de la música hasta afuera, Stear se bajo del carro ya habían pasado cuatro semanas y de nuevo a Candy le tocó recoger a los niños. Ese día fue especial porque Ronnie pidió el día libre así que como era siempre su vida, sin asistente no valía ni un penny. Tuvo que grabar de nuevo todos los archivos de la investigación, los apuntes de él todavía pasaban pero los del Doc, era como si fuera necesario estudiar antropología y descifrado de jeroglíficos egipcios para entender su letra. Para variar ya iba una hora tarde por Tony, aunque se previno y compró un vino rosado y una rosa rosa, esta vez si la compro especialmente para acompañar la cena de Candy. Se le hizo raro el ruido y se sintió un poco mal de interrumpir. Tocó la puerta.

-Papá ya llegaste- gritó Tony- Mira estamos terminando el pastel- dijo al casi arrastrarlo a la cocina y mostrarle como Candy ponía el nombre de Tony y Richard en el pastel con forma de balón de basket. Una imagen que nunca había visto desde su infancia cuando su madre les hacía pasteles a él y a su hermano Archie. Su regresión al pasado se interrumpió cuando se topó con la mirada verde y acusadora de Candy, recriminándole haber olvidado el cumpleaños de su propio hijo.

-Hola Mr. Cronwell, ¿puede ayudarme, con algunas cosas del auto?

-claro.

Salieron y en cualquier momento esperaba la recriminación, Candy se dirigió a la cajuela de su carro en donde había tres regalos uno para Richard y dos para Tony, uno de parte de ella y otro de parte de ¿su Papá?

-Tome, usted me pidió comprarlo ¿de acuerdo?-dijo al cerrar la puertezuela con cierto golpe que mostraba su inconformidad y avanzar decidida hacia la casa.

-Ya sé soy un idiota-dijo con culpa al seguirla.- ¿Cómo pude olvidar el cumpleaños de mi propio hijo? Te debo una, gracias.-dijo al detenerla. – ¿estas molesta? ¿Por qué me hablas de usted?

Ella suspiró y movió los ojos buscando paciencia antes de hablar y fijar su mirada en esos grandes ojos negros cubiertos de espesas pestañas que esperaban resignados el regaño-Los niños hicieron unas invitaciones, haces tres días, cuando descubrieron que compartían cumpleaños y Tony la dejó en tu buró y al ver que no la leíste la mandamos por internet.

-Hoy estuve muy ocupado. Perdóname.

-Las disculpas son para él –contestó seria con un dejo de indignación evadiendo esa mirada de venadito a medio morir, porque por alguna razón le daban ganas de darle un besillo tierno de perdón.

-Y para ti y Richard también, gracias por todo.- dijo agachando la cabeza hacia ella, demostrando en lenguaje mudo lo bicho que se sentía mientras ella a pesar de ser al menos 30 cm mas pequeña que él y de figura delgada.

Un auto modelo reciente se estacionó frente a la casa. Un hombre alto de cabello castaño y vestido a la ultima moda se bajó junto con una chica que vestía de igual manera pero que parecía en esencia humilde.

-¿aquí es la gran fiesta de Tony Cronwell y Richard Grandchester?

-Archie? Annie? – pregun´tó asombreado Stear.

-Bueno recibimosunainviatción muy formal- dijo la chica mi¡ostrando una invitació n coloreada con plumines mistreas sostenía dos cajas encveuielta para regalo.

-Bienvenidos, soy Mrs Grandchester, Candy, la meastrea d eTony

-si ya hemos escuchado de us..ti- dijo la chica- soy Annie Cronwell yel es mi esposo Archie, estamos recién casados.

-Ah pues pasen, no es nada de otro mundo, essolo una reunipion del equipo de basket. Pasen… están en su casa.

-¿GRandcehster?- pregntó Archie, s¿Son algo d eterry grandhcester, el actor?

-Si el era mi esposo- asintió Candy los guiaba al jarñin donde estaban los invitdos.

Archei recordó en ese momento las palabras de Patricia su cuñada

_Si, si Terry Granchester es mi amante y tu no le dirás nada a tu hermanito mayor poruqe no querras romperle el corazón verdad?_- tragó saliva y sintió el pecho helado, si veía a ese idiota se las vería con él, pero se detuvo, escuchó la palabara "era". Mejor no pregutnaría más, su sobrino merecía unbuen cumple pensó al verlo jugando alegremente con los demás niños.

-Ellos son Jana y George Johnson, papás de Ari, ellos son María y Raúl Rodriguez papás de Diego, Laisha y Rob Applestone, papás de Megan y ella es mi hija Camila y yo soy la mamá de Richard- dijo Candy sonriendo, ellos son los tíos de Tony, ah miren el del grill es mi hermano Tom y el que está colgando la piñata es Mr. Leegan el entrenador.

Ya estaban en la cena, las hamburguesas estaban en su punto ytodos estaban platicando a la vez. Los niños empezaron levanatarse para seguir jugando cuando de pronto se escuchó el timbre y Camila y corrió para abrir.

-Mamá ahí está un señor que dice que es tío de Tony pero como no lo conozco no le abrí ve tu…- le dijo al oído.

Candy fue a abrir y un hombre rubio de muy buen parecer estaba esperando a que le abrienran.

-Buenas noches, soy William Andley, tío de tony, aquí traga la inviatción formal a una superfiesta.

Asombrada Candy ante la personalidad de ese hombre,pensó por un momento- Ah el tío Will..si claro me ha hablado de ud… sígame por favor.

-Sin tanta formalidad,….

… bueno… Candy- dijo con una sonrisa sincera pero algo tímida.

-¿Candy?- dijo el hombre rubio al verla detenidamente..

-¿Le parece extraño?- dijo al dirigirlo al patio.

-No solo algo raro…mejor dicho…muy dulce…

-Suelen decírmelo—dijo al pasar a la mesa.

Tony corrió con los brazos abiertos para recibirlo, mientras William lo abrazo fuerte, lo que demostró que tenían una buena relación. Justo cuando lo bajo le entregó una caja pequeña envuelta para regalo

8


End file.
